


The Runaway Prince

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Escape, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Secret Relationship, Servant Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Prince Viktor Nikiforov is gone on the day before his royal wedding wedding to the princess of an allying kingdom, and it is a national catastrophe. Suspiciously, his loyal personal servant is missing as well on the very same day. King Nikiforov demands answers. Five members of the royal family have valuable information regarding the nature of the relationship of the fleeing pair.OrFive times the royals missed/witnessed the signs of the secret romantic affair between the crown prince and his personal servant, and one time they don't acknowledge the affair in front of the king.





	The Runaway Prince

Maybe they should have spoken up long time ago. Maybe they should have well measured the seriousness of the situation, pointed it out, and should have never taken it lightly. The five royals, regardless of their mixed feelings towards the incident, can't help but feel the common sense of guilt and partially responsibility for what happened. But how were they supposed to perdict that the crown prince would run away with his male servant one day before the grand wedding?

The whole country was preparing tirelessly for the most important event of the year. The streets were decorated with adornments and the wide variety of brilliant flowers and sculptures and decorations,lit up with the exaggerating glowing lanterns, petals paths on the ground, all for the upcoming wedding. The celebratory parades were practicing for a flawless performance, along with the royal band of musicians and the country's best dancers. The atmosphere of the whole capital was energized and saturated with the excitement of the people. Because, along to the extensive celebrations promised to persist for days after and the generous laid feasts, the people were genuinely delighted for the marriage of the crown prince. There's no denial that prince Viktor Nikiforov is popular and well loved among the people, he ha charmed his way into their hearts with his irresistible humble personality, his otherworldly beauty, and his endless good deals. 

In addition to all that, the marriage was a formal union between two allying nations who barely manged to resolve their conflicts with this diplomatic solution, a blessed marriage between the crown prince and princess.

And for all these reasons, the escape of prince Viktor is a essentially a massive catastrophe. And it requires an urgent council of the family, and the highest ranking officials and advisers, all gathered around the king.

"No trace of his highness in the entire capital or the surrounding areas , your majesty. The guards are still in a continuous search of his highness, and they've been spreading across all the regions and the borders. Even the woods, we have sent our best army troops over there, albeit it's difficult for his highness to survive for too long for all the beasts and wicked animals inhabiting the woods. We're sure of the success of our mission." The head of the royal guards declares in an ultimate confidence, reassuring the king.

King Nikiforov sighs with his shoulders drooping down in exhaustion. Of all the family members, the princes and the princess, it had never occurred to his mind that it was Viktor who would disappoint him the most. Viktor is...was the perfect heir and future ruler of a country, he's loved among the people, he performed his duties with the brightest smile, he never lazed around or avoided his tasks, he was the least selfish of the family. But seems it's no longer the case.

"Perhaps his highness left some clues for his destination on his message." One of the noble officials suggests hopefully, and his majesty forgets all about his royal etiquette and rolls his eyes.

The king thrusts his had into the pocket, fishing up a ball of wrinkled paper and raises it up in the air for all the eyes at the meeting hall. "His highness wrote only on the message 'Dear father, I'm sorry. Love you M U A H'. If some gifted soul could find any hidden clue that will lead us to the prince, come forward please."

"It's right before our eyes!" A minister exclaims as if he's just discovered the mystery of life. "We have to decode these letters M U A H! That's the hidden message."

"Allow me to interpret this, sir, but it's not a hidden message." Princess Mila comes forward enthusiastically, clarifying, "It's actually how a kiss sounds like. Prince Victor is giving the king a kiss, muah..." She demonstrates and the minister looks at her in wonder.

"Impressive how the language of today's youth evolves!" He comments wisely. And the king doesn't try be even subtle with his peasant eye roll. He makes a mental note to examine the intelligence level of his government, there's no way the country can be ruled by these idiots.

"Have we tried seeking for answers from his close circles, the people he trusts the most?" An adviser asks. Then an idea strikes his mind, "Ah, we should interrogate his personal servant, servant Katsuki. It's a common knowledge that he's the closest company to his highness."

King Nikiforov's heart sinks down, he prays that his assumption isn't right. The king exchanges looks with his brother, and the second man after him, prince Yakov, giving him a cue to speak instead.

"That's the other thing, servant Yuuri Katsuki has been apparently missing as well." Prince Yakov answers cautiously, and everyone in the room exchanges glances and murmurs conclusions.

"A quite loyal servant, isn't he?" The muah minister comments unnecessarily, and the king huffs in annoyance. There's not escape from admitting it aloud, through all his shame and disappointment. No matter how much he loves his elder son, he's considered as a traitor now.

"The implications of the disappearance of his servant as well are suspicious and dangerous. It's safe to suppose the two acts are associated, and to assume that the relationship between the prince and his servant hasn't been quite...pure." The scandalised mumbles and murmurs are clearer now, king Nikiforov decides, it's time to disown his son.

"In other words, there has been a disgraceful affair going between his highness and his servant. And they both decided to flee from the kingdom in the light of the upcoming obligatory marriage. And this leaves to me two possibilities. One, we manage to catch the two of them, or at least the prince, before the morning of tomorrow. And if he's ready to redeem his mistake and go on with the marriage, he shall be forgiven."

There's a common intuition that the second possibility is less merciful. 

"Two, if we don't manage to find him, or if we succeed to but he still insists on his moral deviation, he shall be pronounced dead to the country, and his status as a traitor will be kept secret after his private execution. In order to keep his beloved memory."

Gasps of horror fill the room followed by a deadly silence, and a stream of unspoken prayers asking god to never return his poor highness ever to the kingdom. To imagine sweet prince Viktor horribly executed, it is even cruel to the imagination. Prince Viktor is still much adored and cherished, they can never imagine his pure cheerful face pale with the coldness of death, his energy filled strong body forever paralyzed, his chirping gentle voice silenced forever, his ravishing beauty decomposing to the soil. It can't be!

"While the searching operations proceed, I would like to order, if there's anyone holding a valuable piece of information or evidence that are relevant to the claimed affair between prince Viktor Nikiforov and servant Yuuri Katsuki, please come forward and reveal it."

Naturally, everyone in the place is well aware of how prince Viktor is, was now he's gone, fond of his servant, how he treated him like a dear friend more than a master. Which to be honest isn't very different from the prince's humble manners towards anybody else, he's known to draw close to little boundaries with other people, it was always an argument point with his father. However, none of the current presence have witnessed anything that could give away their secret affair. None but five people. Five people have unintentionally or intentionally ignored the signs. 

None of the five steps forward for a testimony, for different reasons. 

Prince Yakov, princess Lilia, prince Georgi, princess Mila, and little prince Yuri all stand silent as the rest of the others, maybe a little more nervous, but with no will to speak a word of what they know.

 

Princess Lilia can't say a word, no. Not when she was the one who accidentally caused this, she will be held accountable and even accused of neglect. From the very start, she saw it in the first moment but she threw it behind her back as it meant nothing more than reckless children behavior. They were only twelve!

Princess Lilia had been there when prince Viktor and servant Yuuri first met. And she should have seen it coming.

Ever since his dear mother, unfortunately, had passed away, little prince Viktor isolated himself into his own introvert bubble. The cheeky lively prince completely withdrew the social life, he had always had a hard time to get along friends of his own age, and with the tragic loss of his beloved mother to whom he was deeply attached, he stopped interacting with the others.

With her natural motherly instincts, princess Lilia considered Viktor as dear as her own children and she was determined to save the young bright boy from the darkness of grief and depression.

And a brilliant idea came across her mind one day. What if Viktor spent most of his time around another boy of his age? If that boy were to accompany him through the day, Viktor would eventually get used to him and start opening up to him and then to the people. A mature well mannered boy close to his age to be his personal servant. That didn't seem like a bad idea. And when she made the suggestion to her husband and the king himself, they both welcomed the idea, she was to find the proper boy for the task.

Soon enough, she found him, the Katsukis who had been loyally serving the palace for years, they had a son. Yuuri Katsuki was timid, polite, and intelligent. It was hard not to like him, and get gut feeling assured her that Viktor could actually get along the quiet boy. She offered to mother Katsuki that her son would get an opportunity of education and knowledge alongside with the prince if he was allowed to become his personal company as a servant and guard. His mother was thrilled by the privilege and agreed at once. 

Viktor stood in front of the shy boy eyeing him in curiosity, and Lilia had to admit, it had been a while since she had seen her nephew interested in something or someone that much. On the other hand, Yuuri stood timidly, hands clasped together, and gaze lowered to the ground. 

"Viktor, I would like to introduce you to your new personal servant Yuuri Katsuki." Lilia announced happily.

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki and I'm honored to be at your service, your highness." With thin voice the boy said, eyes still lowered. And to say Viktor was intrigued was an understatement. 

"Hello Yuuri, nice to see you." Viktor said halfheartedly, still cautious about the mystery of a boy in front of him. "Yuuri, you can look at me. I would like to see your face."

Lilia intently watched as the new servant began to raise to slowly raise his head, and how his eyes widened in astonishment once he glanced at the young prince, a gasp escaping from his chest. "My my... You're so pretty." He couldn't help but mumble in fascination. 

"Yuuri!" His mother, who was standing too, scolded him for his rudeness, and the boy dropped his eyes in shame mumbling his apologies. Meanwhile Lilia was definitely surprised by the shy boy's bold bluntness. For Viktor, it was the first time in a while to crack such wide smile, and the smile turned into an adorable giggle. Yuuri stole another glance and bit his lip to restrain his own smile. The scene was just heartwarming for Lilia, maybe her idea would work out.

"Aunt Lilia, can we keep him?" Viktor asked in pure innocence, eyes darting from her to Yuuri in high interest. 

"He's your servant Viktor, you'll spend time in each other's company.

"Yay!" Viktor cheered loudly, and Lilia gave him a warning look.

"Viktor, manners!"

He didn't care about the scolding, he was too busy ogling at the boy with a pleased look on his face.

Anyway, princess Lilia's plan was a success, and soon prince Viktor regained his cheerful nature, was interacting with the others again, and becoming even more obedient to the rules and tasks he had hated before. With Yuuri always glued to his side, Viktor was doing well in everything. His studies and education improved a lot, especially since Yuuri was quite bright and had a gifted mind, he would often help him during their study sessions. His royal manners were progressing just fine. He was getting better in fighting and hunting and all the noble skills. 

Yuuri Katsuki was a good influence on him.

She should have known. 

One day was desperately trying to give her rebel nephew a dancing lesson since his poor dance instructor had failed miserably to make him comply. Viktor hated dancing, and Lilia decided to take things in her own hands and drag him to the practice hall along her her daughter, Mila, teach him personally the etiquette of ball dance. 

"But why do I have to learn that? It's boring!" Viktor whined childishly, too inappropriate for the crown prince.

"The majestic protocols dictate that a royalty should master the standard social skills such as dancing. It's the rules, Viktor. And you are not a child anymore to act so inappropriately." 

Viktor pouted, crossing his arms around his chest in protest. 

Lilia sighed, "Now, perform the steps with Mila." She ordered him. 

"Come on Viktor, don't you want to dance with a pretty lady like me?" Mila encouraged him playfully, but Viktor stubbornly turned his head to the other side. Then he looked at his calm servant sitting wordlessly at the corner, giving him silent pleads to obey the princess. 

Viktor pressed a finger against his smirking lips, apparently feeling inspired. "May I dance with Yuuri instead? He will make it easier for me." 

The princess was taken back by his unexpected request, giving his servant a questioning look, Yuuri himself was surprised. "But your dancing partner for the events and balls will always be a female. It's the protocol."

"Yes, but I'm not at an official function now, I'm just learning and no one but us here. Yuuri is graceful and he will be of a great help to me." Viktor reasoned in witness, his eyes were shining. And while Lilia was quite strict among the family, she found no harm in giving up to his choice. 

"Alright then. Yuuri come here." The young servant hurried towards them, a little wary about what was ahead of him."You know the steps?" 

"Yes your highness. I watched carefully." 

She gestured for them to take the steady position, and pointed to the piano player to start, then they moved. Despite herself, Lilia had to admit, they were extremely good, they moved in a jawdropping harmonious union, their steps were calculated, synchronized, and graceful. Even the smiles of their faces were genuine and joyous. It was hardly believable that they'd just started to learn, it seemed like something they had been accustomed to. 

"They are so good." Mila said, impressed. And Lilia hummed absentmindedly. Viktor and Yuuri filled up the space with their charming mobility, and they were too absorbed in their own little world. 

Suddenly, they tripped on their feet, landing harshly on the floor in one stacked pile. Lilia got alarmed that they might be hurt, however, the two boys burst in hysterical laughter, faces too close. And as their laughter died down they maintained a prolonged stare, never taking their eyes of each other. 

Lilia should have known better. She should have noticed the signs, the initiatives. 

Lilia neither did know that every night, the prince and his servant had practiced dancing together in the privacy of the prince's own room. Lilia should have known that all these years, dancing has been their intimate habit.

 

Is he supposed to say anything? Does he know enough to convict the prince? Prince Yakov doesn't think he ever had any doubts regarding the relationship of his nephew and the servant, not as he remembers. 

With further concentration and intense recall of his memories, Yakov begins to believe he was actually...an idiot. It happened right in front of him, under his nose, and he never once noticed it!

At sixteen, Viktor was doing an outstanding job at sword fighting, his skills were proven to exceed whom of his own age, and he was highly praised by his trainers. Prince Yakov didn't have any doubt that his nephew was the perfect crown prince, and in the future he would be the perfect king.

He enjoyed watching the trivial matches between Viktor and his servant, Yuuri Katsuki was equally decent, and their matches were thrilling and entertaining more than the fights of the professionals. Their battles resembled well choreographed dances, confident with their steps, limbs moving fluidly, and confident smirks were exchanged. You couldn't take your eyes off then, they were capable of putting on a good show to the audience, even when they were by themselves with no one watching.

Yakov was taking a mind clearing stroll around the meadow, and his eyes noticed an ongoing match. Taking few steps closer, he realized it was Viktor and Yuuri battling for entertainment, it pleased Yakov how Viktor made use of his spare time. Satisfied, he stood by a tree watching the clueless boys. It was a good match, there were many serous maneuvers, but they both evaded them masterfully. 

Viktor was hindered by the long strands of hair slipping from his low ponytail though, sometimes it stood as an obstacle to his vision. Viktor was whipping his hair away, huffing in annoyance, wiggling his head to get rid of the constant nuisance. 

Yuuri gestured with his sword to stop. "Your highness, it's better if you let me braid your hair so it stops being a bothersome for you, if you don't mind." He reasoned.

"I think that's a good idea." Viktor agreed, turning his back to him, and Yuuri walked over to him, hands flying to the silver hair in delight, and he proceeded to divide the hair into thick strands and entangling them gently.

His expression was too engrossed, but also peaceful, as if he was meditating, like his soul was being levitated. His fingers dug through the thick threads, straighteningthem and massaging his scalp. It was notable how he his fingers were so sneaking to Viktor's long neck, stealing lingering touches on the smooth skin, Yuuri seemed enthralled by it. And Viktor looked very relaxed under his fine touches, his eyes shut down in surrender, neck and shoulders shaking in small trembles. He leant in to his hand, breathing deeply. 

"You seem to enjoy braiding my hair, Yuuri." Viktor smirked, eyes still closed. 

Yuuri blushed like he was caught in a shameful act. "Ye..yes your highness. Your hair is gorgeous." 

Viktor's eyes open wide in shock, as if he never expected him to respond that. Yuuri leaned forward, his face was teasing now, and said close to his ear, "And your highness seem to enjoy me braiding your hair, prince Viktor."

The prince turned his head to look at him in the eye, and their look persisted for too long, before they both split their faces in wide grins.

At that moment, Yakov had a strange feeling watching that, it felt like he was intruding a private moment. He didn't understand why it felt wrong, so he decided to just leave, throwing that incident behind his back and never thought about it again.

Right, he can't remember more specific incidents like this one. But he can swear it happened many times before in front of him. Yes looking back to the past he can confirm, they flirted openly and secretly in his presence, and he never noticed! Yakov was...is a clueless idiot.

 

What is he expected to say? "I was there when servant Katsuki shoved his tongue down my idiot brother's throat and promised to die at his feet"? No thank you, prince Yuri will pass. To this moment prince Yuri is suffering to cleanse his memory from that disgusting image he's now stuck with it forever. Also, he shouldn't have seen that, and it's not honorable to snitch his brother to the king. As much as prince Yuri has seen himself more worthy of the throne and often thought his idiotic kind hearted brother won't fit for politics and ruling, he still loves and supports him. And he's not going to cause him any further troubles more than what he already got himself into. 

Beside that, prince Yuri is almost feeling sad that he probably will never see his elder brother again. It's true he used to get on his nerve in every possible occasion, but still. Anyway, he hopes he will never have to see him again because it's Viktor's choice to flee away, and not because Victor is no longer alive after his deadly sentence. No his brother doesn't deserve to die this way, this young. He brought it upon himself though, what made him fall in love with his servant and run away one day before his wedding? That's why Yuri never deemed Viktor as a proper crown prince, he's always been too emotional, too kind, too reckless. He took after the mother who Yuri never got the chance to meet her since she passed away when he was just a toddler. Anyway, it's better that way, Viktor can't make a good king. Yuri vividly remembers that memory that planted this idea deep in his mind since he was only a child. 

Prince Yuri was too young to fully understand what he had witnessed. He just understood he had seen something he shouldn't had seen. 

It was past his bed time, if anyone caught him wandering in the meadow like this at the dead of night he would be punished greatly. But he wasn't sleepy, everyone else was asleep, and he was born. The only who could help him in such state, cover up him, and try to entertain him would be Viktor. And Viktor hadn't been at his room after Yuri had gone to him. And according to his own knowledge, Yuri figured that his brother was probably at the hunting cottage in the meadow near the borders of the woods. He knew that his brother spent much time there, often reading, or sharpening his sword, or even planning a night expedition with his servant, which had got then in trouble before for endangering their lives. 

Yuri was as adventurous as his brother, and he didn't mind sneaking out of the palace to go search for his brother. When he made it to the cottage, he found the door unlocked and there are a lamp lit inside. He cracked the door open, he could clearly see the figures of his brother and servant Katsuki. Yuri intended to step inside and enter. But then he hesitated when his sight caught something strange. 

Viktor and Yuuri were standing facing each other, gazing at each other in...yearning? Gloom? Doubt? Their breathing was audible, like they had been exerting an effort. 

"When you said your future first love, does that mean you have never been in love before?" Yuuri asked with a shaky voice, his had was encircling Viktor's arm, grasping the flesh almost painfully.

Viktor's face immediately went scarlet, he looked distressed, almost afraid. "Yuuri...that's something private, you've crossed your boundaries." He shouted weakly, looking away from Yuuri's wide eyes.

Yuri felt a lump in his throat, he felt like he should intervene and save his brother from the rude servant. He couldn't understand what they were talking about, but Viktor looked pained and Yuri wanted to help him. However, he preferred to wait and see what would happen.

Yuuri, still grasping the prince's arm with a hand, brought Viktor's face up with his other hand, forcing him to look at him. "Please... I beg you my prince. Please, tell me I'm not the only one who's feeling this. I'm so sorry I'm crossing all the lines, I'm sorry for acting so stupid, but I can't hold it in any longer. Prince Viktor..."

"I love you, Yuuri. You know I do. It's something I shouldn't do, but I did anyway. I fell for you, and I don't think anything will ever change that. You are my first love, my only love..." Viktor was practically sobbing, throwing his arms around his crying servant and they both embraced in a long tight hug. 

Yuuri pulled away and caressed his prince's face with ultimate adoration. "I love you more my prince. My existence revolves only around you, you're the center of my life, the sun of my world. And I promise no matter what, I will never stop loving you, even if you stop loving me, even if you are destined with someone else. I will stay close to you, serve you and protect you from everything. I will die at your feet."

But how? Servant Yuuri wasn't a beautiful princess, Viktor was promised to marry a beautiful princess when the time came. Something was wrong with his brother.

Yuuri cradled the crying face gently, he kissed the prince passionately with all he got, as his hands ran over his body greedily. Viktor wrapped his hands around his neck, kissing back through his profuse tears. They both whimpered and moaned sweetly, drinking in their shared pleasure and quenching their thirst for each other.

The little prince suppressed a shocked gasp, and soon he took off on his legs chasing the wind, running away from the shameless young men. That night,Yuri decided his brother was insane, he could never be the king.

And with days and years passing, Yuri grew more and more confident about his judgement. His brother wasn't born to rule, he's just here to love.

 

Princess Mila isn't going to say a word of what she knows for a number of reasons. One, it's the biggest secret of her life, and there's an irresistible magic in keeping secrets, it gives you incredible power that you're the only one who's privileged with such exclusive knowledge, you are the only one who truly know. Then where's the fun in revealing a secret?

Two, it's not her own secret to give away. She has the respect for Viktor to not expose him further than he's already exposed. 

Three, she's well aware of the nature of the prince and his servant. Call her a hopeless romantic, but princess Mila wholeheartedly supports the love of Viktor and Yuuri, and she's completely against parting them. She's internally applauding for their courage to save their love and prioritize it above anything else. Such an inspirational behavior.

Four, and this's the most important, her royal feminine shame inhibits her from admitting aloud that she shamelessly ,at the age of sixteen, willingly watched two men being intimate, intimate as in...mating...as in having sex. Passionate aggressive heated filthy sex, with penetration and everything. Yes, she's proud of the fact that she saw that with her own curious eyes.

It was at his highness' eighteenth birthday, and the celebration was tremendous. Tremendous as any royal birthday party could get, meaning boring to unfortunate death to young princess Mila. She was tired of everything, the music was lifeless, of a better fit for a funeral. The dance? She had enough of it, all her partners were boring the same, cold as ice, and preserved as a sixty year old lord no matter how young they were. Small talks? Worthless of her time, mind, and voice. They all spoke the same. Food? As a beautiful princess as she was, she was restricted by a certain amount of food, a princess should have a limited appetite and capacity for food.

And thus, she resorted to her favorite hobby, observation with internal commentary, mostly inappropriate mocking commentary. Luckily no one could her wicked unprincess-like mind.

And it seemed that the target of her attention tonight was none other than his highness himself, her cousin prince Viktor, because all in all, he was acting weird. 

His highness was looking extra dashing and dazzling tonight, she couldn't count the number of the royal hearts he had captured so far, the females of royals and notabilities and high ranking officials weren't subtle about displaying their attraction to prince Viktor, including, to the disgust of princess Mila, ladies of his own mother's age, married as well. Prince charming indeed.

However, prince charming wasn't paying any attention to the eyes clinging to his majestic fine form, he seemed to be occupied by a whole other interest. 

Prince Viktor was sulking by himself, ignoring all his surroundings, with an attractive frown on his face adding more to his appeal. Mila followed his visual field with curiosity, only to realize he was shooting daggers at a dancing pair of his personal servant and a beautiful noble-lady's personal maid. Apparently, Viktor was holding in a noticeable grudge against his servant and his dancing companion. To Mila's confusion, for what? 

Quickly, Mila made her assumption and smiled smugly to herself. Was Viktor jealous? He had an eye for the gorgeous maid, and he was outraged to find his servant was dancing with her. Mila had never thought Viktor was of the jealous type. Mila lived for the drama. Viktor had always been kind with Yuuri, almost too kind they would be mistaken as friends. She wondered, would he finally lose his temper and scold his close servant?

Her excitement doubled when Viktor and Yuuri made a brief eye contact with Viktor's eyes emitting warnings and promises of troubles, and poor Yuuri meeting then with shy guilt. Maybe she should do something to save him from the wrath of her cousin, she liked Yuuri and she didn't want him hurt. 

Things became really interesting when Viktor walled to the king and asked for permission to leave earlier, his excuse was he was too exhausted and he needed to already sleep, and the king didn't deny him. With Viktor leaving it was only natural for servant Katsuki to follow him. It was strange to Mila that Viktor hadn't even looked again at the maid Yuuri had danced with, didn't he want her?

No one would notice her disappearance, Mila thought. And before she could stop herself, her feet moves on their own following Viktor and his servant. She was too curious to miss what would happen next. And as she followed them, she realized they weren't heading to Viktor's room. No, they continued to walk on, exited the palace, walking hurriedly through the gardens and the meadow, until they reached the hunting cottage.

What was Viktor going to do with the poor servant? He was taking it too far. 

There was no way to sneak inside the cottage to eavesdrop them closely. But lucky for her, she managed to find an open window to look through, and their voices were even clear. They were standing face to face, already arguing.

"I swear I didn't flirt with her, I didn't even say more than polite words to her. Please, believe me your highness." Yuuri pleaded sincerely, Mila even felt bad for him. And Viktor had an irritated look on his face.

"And why even dance with her in the first place? You were supposed to by my side the whole damned time. You're my servant for heaven's sake!"

"You were too busy and surrounded by many people, and she looked at me and said I was looking lonely." Yuuri chuckled, and Viktor's expression hardened even more. But the way Yuuri looked at him was...endearing. Mila narrowed her eyes, something was suspicious. 

"Did she? And did she keep you company? Did she promise you of an intimate night too after the celebration is over?" 

Alright Mila was genuinely confused, why was Viktor whining that way? And why was Yuuri too close to him? Why was he still smiling smugly? The whole picture was rude and uncomfortable. 

"Maybe she asked me to go to my room."

"Don't test me Yuuri Katsuki. You know too well what am I capable of doing!" Viktor was even angrier, Mila hadn't see him this angry before. 

But she didn't miss the teasing smirk on Yuuri's sinister face, or how his fingers traced along Viktor's furious features, or the way he cupped his cheeks, god there were only few centimeters between their faces, they were practically breathing each other, and Mila's eyes bugged out their orbits they almost fell off.

"You're mine, you understand this? Mine, Yuuri, mine! I'm your prince and master and your everything!" 

Mila had to cover her mouth to prevent a squeal escaping as she watches the way Viktor held his servant possessively, mumbling those horrific words. She couldn't believe her eyes nor ears. What was she seeing? 

"My my, jealous that much? But fear nothing my prince, I only belong to you, I'm yours only till my last breath."

No one would ever believe her if she told them about what she was seeing that night, she couldn't even believe her own eyes being exposed to this indecency. The crown prince was devouring the willing mouth of his male servant, with no signs of holding back. And those scandalous sounds coming from both of them, Mila felt her face on fire, blushing scarlet at the arousal embodiment before her. 

She didn't need much experience to predict where this was going, their kisses and touches were getting more heated and more intense, their hands were all over each other. Mila had to leave...

She had to save the remnants of her young innocence before it was too late. But how to move? She was frozen there, watching the two young men shedding off their clothes, exchanging filthy words and moans, sharing each other's bodies to the maximum. And it was most certainly captivating. Mila was stuck in her place watching in fascination the glorious union of the crown prince and his humble servant on the bare solid floor of the old hunting cottage. 

She witnessed the greatest secret of her life, and she was going to keep it forever. 

No, princess Mila isn't going to say a word.

 

Prince Georgi is certainly the most content with the departure of prince Viktor. It's not only his guarantee to never see prince Viktor again, but also, it means he won't be marrying the allying kingdom's princess. Don't misunderstand him, prince Georgi doesn't hold the slightest grudge to his cousin, not has any ill intentions regarding him. It's just that prince Georgi is tired of living in the shadow of the crown prince.

He knows the line of succession won't lead to him to become the crown prince and the future king, but he isn't after this. It's just ever since he was born one day after the birth of Viktor, he has been a subject to the constant comparison with Viktor. It's like he was just born to establish that Viktor Nikiforov is better than everyone else. 

He was fine anyway with being the second, until he was not. Until prince Viktor was set to marry the love of Georgi's life, princess Anya. Because according to the protocols and laws, the states union should be by the sacred bond of marriage between the two crown prince and princess, prince Viktor and princess Anya. Georgi's pain was unbearable when he heard that announcement, life had always been unfair for him. Prince Viktor got everything, and what was left for him but insecurities and self doubt and heartbreak?

It didn't make any sense to him, he was the one who was in love in princess Anya, they had a mutual connection, they shared a romantic moment when they had first met at a ball. He was even sure that the princess herself was forced to that marriage as a part of her royal duty, she had no choice but to oblige.

He couldn't hate prince Viktor though, he couldn't believe him, it wasn't either his choice. His cousin had always been sympathetic and kind to him, he tended to respect his feelings knowing the injustice of Georgi's life. Prince Viktor was aware of his affections towards the princess, and on the night of the announcement he was agonized and couldn't look at Georgi in the eyes. 

One night, Prince Georgi was all alone roaming in the meadow, complaining his afflictions and misfortunes to the stars, and as he passed by the hunting cottage, his ears caught a hint of loud weeping. Georgi was puzzled, no one one used the cottage but for the preparations of hunting trips and animal mummification, and these activities where performed in the daylight. Who could be inside the cottage now? And why were they weeping?

Through one of the windows, Georgi peered inside on search for the source of weeping. There were two people inside, to his surprise, they were none other than prince Viktor and his personal servant Yuuri, and oh dear they looked horrible.

Viktor was hugging his knees as he sat on the floor, shaking vigorously with his sobs and whimpers, and Yuuri was just standing helplessly, silently crying.

"I beg you, stop crying. I can't stand your tears, my heart is aching to see you like this..." Yuuri's voice was trembling, face pale like death under the dim lamp light.

"I..." Viktor struggled to continue, words chocking on his tears. "I will do anything... I can't... I can't be with someone isn't you..."

What? It can't be! 

What did it mean? 

Georgi was dumbstruck.

Yuuri dropped on his knees, caressing Viktor's face gently. "You know I promised to never leave no matter what. I will do whatever you want, we don't have to leave each other, we still can be together even you marry her..."

"And go on in these absurd secrecy? No. I'm so sick of hiding and living in constant fear. Don't we deserve to be happy?" 

"We do. We do, my love. We will figure something else. I can never let someone else have you, even in their mind. We've got this my love..."

Sweet heaven. 

The crown prince was having a secret affair with his male servant, and they were to set plans to evade the marriage. Georgi wasn't sure how to feel about his discovery, but at least he could empathize with his cousin in being star crossed lovers.

Georgi suddenly became hopeful. He watched the two lovers embracing lovingly vowing to stay together, and he sighed. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to be apart, and he would be able to pursue his love to Anya.

And now it happened, Prince Georgi is so grateful to his cousin. No he won't say anything, Prince Viktor deserves his happiness with his faithful lover.

 

"I am repeating, if anyone can provide their relevant insight on the alleged affair of our son and his servant, come forward." King Nikiforov gives a last chance,still, no one takes it.

"Looks like no one has anything to testify with, or maybe...someone has but chooses not to." His accusatory tone is a little terrifying to the five members. Is his majesty referring to them? "Anyway, we will wait for the results. And if we fail to find Viktor, we are reluctant to announce his dear loss in a tragic hunting accident, saving for his image. And wedding is to be put off until the morning period pass. Of course the arrangement has to be completed, that's why we will offer on the allying kingdom the alternative of prince Georgi to be wedded to princess Anya."

Prince Georgi does his best to suppress his grin.

"And for the long term alternatives, Prince Yuri is to be the friendly prince, his official coronation will be held at his coming of age celebration." 

Prince Yuri isn't ashamed to smirk in victory. 

Several decisions are made to save the kingdom from this dangerous situation.

Now, it's nearly saved, as a king, king Nikiforov is furious about the prince. As a father, he secretly prays his son would never be found. He deserves his chance of a happy life.

 

 

Viktor sniffles and wipes the stream of tears sliding down his face with the back of his palm. The dangling strand of hair is irritating him, no matter how much he blows it away, it keeps falling and sticking to his damp face. 

At this moment, Yuuri enters the kitchen with a tall stack of dishes and bowls between his hands saying, "Vitya, Phichit is going to the farmers market and she wants to know if..." He stops talking when he's met with pleasant surprise of Viktor chopping onions. Viktor looks extremely adorable and endearing like this, he's totally completely immersed in his task. There's a concentrating frown on his eyebrows, his face is incredibly red and wet with tears,and his tongue is sticking out in focus. For years peeling and cutting the onions ha been Yuuri's responsibility, he never allows Viktor to do such bothersome task. 

"My my, look what we got here!" He says as he places the dishes on a table, and walks to stand behind him. Viktor grins to him through the tears, Yuuri grabs his wist, planting a sweet kiss on his neck. "His highness himself is chopping the onions. Why didn't you wait for me to do?"

Viktor sniffles and goes back to chopping. "I need them for an order, and you are busy serving the customers out there, and the rest of the staff are already busy with other tasks..."

Yuuri gives him more shivers as he spread more kisses along his jaw and cheek and mumbles to his skin, "Imagine if these peasants out there know for sure that their food is cooked by an actual crown prince! They already have their speculations, your divine looks and your charming grace are giving you away. " 

"An ex crown prince, now I'm another commoner just like them. An ordinary man who is living happily on a small lovely island, running a simple restaurant with the most amazing lover named Yuuri, raising the cutest poodle dog ever named Makkachin, giving ball dancing lessons with my lover to locals as a hobby, nothing more than that." Viktor smiles sweetly and steals a chaste kiss from his lover's lips. 

"It's been more than five years. Don't you miss your royal family, your glamorous life, your power and popularity? Don't you miss being a prince? " 

"Maybe my family only, but from the news they seem to be doing fine. Anything else, not much. It's enough for me to be your prince only." 

"That's right, mine only. My prince..." 

Viktor and Yuuri giggle to each other and share a soft kiss before getting scolded by one of their workers for being late in orders.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A concept: Viktor saying fuck it to his royal life and run away with his servant, Yuuri, the love of his life, to live happily on a small island together with Makkachin while running a Katsudon restaurant 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
